Sólo un poco mal
by IzarBlackRiddle
Summary: Intento de Crackfic. El ritual salió todo mal, el resultados pueden no ser tan malos.


Estaba en un cementerio atado a una lápida, con algo que parecía un roedor bebe de gran tamaño y la miserable rata que había traicionado a sus padre. Genial, simplemente genial.

Sí alguien le hubiera preguntado como le gustaría morir el diría que después de haber tenido la vida más divertida que alguien pudo tener. Después de haberse divertido y causado mucho caos Harry sentiría que había cumplido su misión en la vida y daría por bien servido.

Desgraciadamente no todo sale como planeamos y por eso Harry se encontraba maldición a cada deidad que se le ocurriera incluyendo a la parcas, el destino y maldiciendo su vida anterior ya que lo más seguro es que haya sido un cabron para recibir tantas cosas malas. Y sin duda el karma era una perra.

El era un buen chico, bueno el se consideraba buen chico.

Hacia caso a sus tíos. Que después de un misterioso accidente que incluía unos pares de pantalones y faldas en llamas y varias explosiones en el jardín, se habían vuelto extremadamente complacientes. Cambiándolo al segundo dormitorio de Duddley, alimentándolo lo suficiente para que nunca pasará hambre, comprándole las cosas adecuadas para su tamaño y medida que era bastante pequeña por cierto, Meh! El culpaba a su previa escasa alimentación por ello. Pero en fin quien podía culparlo de algo como eso. No es como sí él supiera que la acetona era altamente inflamable y hubiera vaciado todo un frasco en la ropa de sus parientes. Tampoco es que tuviera el conocimiento que el aluminio y el ácido causarán una explosión, que lo hubiera visto en clase unos días antes no tenía nada que ver. Nop, no señor.

Los accidentes con los gatos de sus vecinos no eran para nada su culpa, ya que los bichos se negaban a cooperar cuando estaba haciendo algún experimento con fuego no podía mantenerlos seguros y menos sí se negaban a participar.

Los vidrios rotos del vecindario habían sido un error de cálculo ya que no tenía manera de comprobar la fuerza del sonido necesaria para romper un cristal, necesitaba experimentar. Que supiera las fórmulas para calcular no le había bastado puesto que quería verlo con sus propios, no podían negarle a un niño él derecho a la educación. Eso era ilegal.

Ven el era buen chico amable y estudioso.

Bueno el viejo dicho muggle dice que sí la vida te da limones entonces debes hacer un fiesta intensa que no se acaba hasta que te desmayas. Opps! Tal vez no era del todo así, pero la idea central se transmitía perfectamente.

Bueno la rata miserable seguía hablando, pobre hombre lo que tenía que sufrir, con una cara como esa él también se escondería como rata. Al menos como un animal podía culpar a ese mismo hecho, pero como humano tendría que aceptar que era tan feo que probablemente ni su madre lo quería.

La rata seguía hablando y divagando de la bola bastante asquerosa sin pelos, diciendo algo de un ritual de alguna clase. Bueno el prefería las maldiciones pero a cada quien sus gustos.

Aunque pensándolo bien era mejor que se apuraran estaba entumecido, le picaba la nariz y para colmo tenía ganas de orinar. Bueno ese era su tipo de suerte que más podría esperar.

La bola sin pelos ladraba órdenes a la rata, era sólo el o, ¿podía notar un enorme parecido entre esos dos? Tal vez eran primos o algo asi.

La rata apareció un gran caldero, empezó a recitar líneas mientras aventaba un hueso al caldero y sinceramente esperaba que la poción que saliera de esto no se bebiera, que asco, un hueso ¿en serio? Habiendo otros muchos ingredientes y elogian los más repugnantes. Siguió sus líneas y la rata se cortó el brazo mientras sollozaba, menudo cobarde, y bueno ¿esto se podía poner aún más cliché?

Al parecer sí podía, la rata siguió recitando sus líneas mientras salía humo espeso del caldero, dándole un ambiente misterioso a todo. En opinión de Harry hacia falta una buena banda sonora que acompañará este ritual, eso sin duda lo haría más emocionante.

Y de repente la rata volteo hacia el. Ohhh no! Esa mirada no presagiaba nada bueno. Y mientras más se acercaba más deseaba que sus manos estuvieran libres así por lo menos lo podría ahuyentar con algunos movimientos de mano y un fuerte shoo. Eso siempre funcionaba con los animales.

La rata por fin estuvo frente a él y tomo su mano bruscamente. Aww! Con cuidado que era frágil. Y le hizo un corte grande en el brazo, Harry no lo pudo evitar y empezó a maldecir, sí alguien lo oyera enrojeceria por tanta vulgaridad salida de su boca.

Colocó la sangre en el caldero y hubo una gran explosión. Hubo una luz muy brillante y Harry distraídamente pensó que tal vez podría ocupar más de esas luces para broncearse un poco, parecía una muñeca y eso no le gustaba nada.

Finalmente cuando la luz se apagó del todo apareció una figura de aproximadamente un metro ochenta de alto, pálido y de aspecto serpentino que tenía rendijas como fosas nasales y ojos como reptil, que inmediatamente fue envuelta en sombras y vestida con ellas hasta hacer un manto y se desaparecieron.

Bueno Voldyvort había regresado, adiós a su vida normal.

Colagusano, tirado al lado del caldero muerto. La deuda de vida había actuado matándolo por haber atacado a su deudor. Las cuerdas que había conjurados para aprisionar a Harry desaparecieron dejándolo libre.

Padre- fue lo primero que salió de la boca de la figura, para después darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y tener una expresión de horror en su rostro.

¿Padre? -Pregunto el chico confundido. Bueno esto sin duda no se lo esperaba y sin duda era bastante sorpresivo y espeluznante. luego se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado y mando la lógica al carajo. ¿Quien era el para juzgar? Sí voldyvort queria ser su hijo el sin duda no se lo iba a negar. A parte ya se podía imaginar todo el caos que podrían causar juntos.

No lo entiendo, lo calcule todo. Muchas veces. ¿en que me equivoque?- murmuró.

Shhh, ya pequeño. Todos cometemos errores no somos perfectos. No seas duro contigo mismo- murmuró el chico, atrayendo al hombre a sus brazos intentando cepillar su cabello para luego darse cuenta que era calvo. Bueno sí su nuevo hijo lo deseaba le podría conseguir un peluquín como el del maestro que había teñido de azul. Sí no, bueno el lo querría de cualquier forma.

Pero... pero- balbucear el hombre. Tomando comodidad de los brazos que lo rodeaban. Sin darse cuenta de lo ridículo de la escena. Un hombre de uno ochenta siendo reconfortado por un joven de uno cincuenta máximo.

Nada de peros, ahora nos iremos y comeremos algo caliente, porque muero de frío aquí- término él joven.

Sí, padre- dijo el hombre en sumisión

Buen chico, igual que su padre- murmuró con afecto, mientras tomaba su mano y partían a un destino más cálido.

*FIN*

Terminado

IzarBlackRiddle

Bueno esto surgió de repente siempre quise intentar un crackfic. Ni idea de como salió. Pero espero que por lo menos se hayan reído de la pena ajena. Comentarios son recibidos. Críticas no constructivas, pueriles o estúpidas servirán para que mi amiga y yo tengamos una buena risa.

Alguien mencionó los guiones. Por desgracia mí tablet tiene el teclado raro desde que me puse a jugar con ella estando un poco borracha y media dormida y ahora no lo puedo deshacer. Sorry!


End file.
